Stay away Twilight Reality
by LinJan
Summary: Nach einer schrecklichen Diagnose ist in Edwards Leben nichts mehr wie es einst war, denn Etwas hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen, und es ist zu mächtig um von ihm allein besiegt zu werden... first fanfic, also seid nett, ja?
1. Prolog

Prolog

"Es tut mir Leid Dr. Cullen, aber- ihr Sohn, er leidet unter einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung-" - "Oh, nein. Sie, sie meinen er ist schizophren? Was kann man da tun, ich meine es gibt doch Tabletten dagegen, oder?" - "Na ja, dass ist noch nicht alles. Es gibt Tabletten dagegen, aber Edward hat noch ein anderes Problem. Eine seiner Persönlichkeiten, die einzige die er bisher voll ausgeprägt hat, hält sich für einen Vampir…" - "Was?! Ein Vampir, aber…" - "Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, denn das ist nicht alles. Diese Einbildung ist für Edward sehr real, so real, dass er ernsthafte körperliche Symptome aufweist, wenn er… also wenn er kein Blut konsumiert." - "Was?" Seine Frage war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. "Das regelmäßige Konsumieren von… von einem Individuum der gleichen Art- auch wenn es _nur_ Blut ist, also wir nennen das Kannibalismus." Carlisle sank auf seinem Sessel zusammen.

"Dr. Cullen, er darf auf keinen fall die Tabletten vergessen. Es ist schon so riskant genug, ihn nicht einzuweisen -glauben sie mir, ich habe dafür viel riskiert, aber Edward ist ein guter Junge- ich vertraue darauf, dass er regelmäßig seine Tabletten einnimmt, sonst kann es mich die Zulassung kosten! Es ist mir sehr ernst, Dr. Cullen." - "Ja, ja, alle zwei Stunden wird er sie nehmen" Carlisle war immer noch leichenblass, als er aus der Klinik in das fahle Sonnenlicht wankte. Er hätte etwas ahnen können, Sonne in Forks, das war schon immer ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen.

Die Sonne schien auf die dunkelroten Dachschindeln des Hauses der Familie Cullen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war ihre Einfahrt trocken. "Es tut mir so Leid mein Schatz, du kannst bestimmt bald wieder nach hause…!" Die Tür des Autos schlug zu und erstickte das bitterlich Weinen seiner Tochter. Doch er konnte von Alices Lippen immer noch nur zu deutlich ablesen, was sie ihm zurufen wollte. "Sie glauben doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass sie ihre Pflegekinder behalten können? Ihr Sohn, er- er ist ein Monster, Dr. Cullen!" das Gesicht des Jugendamtangestellten war von Angst gezeichnet. "Man kann die Kinder nicht hier lassen, was hatten sie denn geglaubt!" Edwards Hand lag am Fenster, als er seinen Geschwistern hinterher sah, wie sie die Auffahrt hinauf fuhren und hinter der nächsten Straßenbiegung verschwanden. Er verstand nicht warum sie gehen mussten, doch er wusste das es seine Schuld war. Er sah wie sein Vater in der trockenen Einfahrt zusammensank, aber er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Mutter mit ausdrucksloser Miene wieder in das Haus zurück ging.

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" - "Schrei doch nicht so, Esme, bitte, er wird dich hören…" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, doch sie schluchzte immer noch sehr laut, "Wenn er nicht mehr da ist, wenn wir ihn weg geben würden, dann dürften wir sie alle wieder aus dem Heim holen!" Carlisles Gesicht erstarrte. Edward stand hinter der halb offenen Küchentür im Flur, doch als er das hörte beschloss er wider in sein Zimmer gehen, jetzt hatte er keinen Hunger mehr.

"Es tut mir Lied, ich wollte das nicht sagen, ich hab es nicht so gemeint... Ich.." - "In dieser Anstallt, du weißt nicht was sie da mit ihm machen, noch viel mehr Tabletten und immer eingesperrt alleine… du weißt doch wie ihn die Pillen jetzt schon verändert haben. Es gäbe Edward nicht mehr so wie heute, er wäre leblos!" Esme schluchzte auf, als sie in Carlisles ernstes Gesicht blickte. "Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen, wie wir sie alle bei uns-" - "Du weißt was sie gesagt haben. Solange Edward hier ist, können sie nicht zurück!" - "Und was ist, wenn sie nicht hier her zurück kommen würden?" - "Wie meinst du das?" - "Na ja, wir kaufen ein Haus in der Stadt. Du ziehst mit den Kindern dort hin. Ich bleibe mit Edward hier…" - "Aber, ich glaube nicht das das geht…" - "Wir sagen wir haben uns getrennt und wenn sie uns nicht glauben werden wir uns scheiden lassen. Die Kinder dürften sich zwar nicht mehr sehen, aber wir können in den Ferien tauschen, weil wir das gemeinsame Sorgerecht behalten werden." Esme sagte nichts mehr, sie überlegte und stellte fest, dass das wohl die einzige Lösung wäre. Sie versuchte in den nächsten Wochen zu verdrängen, dass sie bald geschieden sein würde. Sie versuchte auch zu verdrängen, dass Edward denken würde sie hätte ihn verlassen. Sie konnten ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, denn es würde ihm nicht gut tun immer für sie Lügen zu müssen.

"Du kannst mich zwar nicht besuchen, weil ich sonst deine Geschwister nicht zu mir nehmen kann, aber ich werde dich besuchen so oft ich kann, ok?" Edward sah in die ernsten Augen seiner Mutter. Sie hatte Dad wegen ihm verlassen. Sie war lieber ohne ihren Mann, wie bei ihn immer sehen zu müssen. Als das Taxi davon fuhr, war er sich sicher, dass er seine Mutter nie wieder sehen würde.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

**Bella war nervös , als sie zum ersten mal die Tür zur High School aufstieß. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle sie anstarren würden. Kein Wunder, sagte sie sich, in so einer verschlafen Stadt kommt höchsten alle drei Jahre mal ein neuer Schüler auf diese Schule. Sie hatte ja schon vorher geahnt wie es in Forks sein würde. Die Blicke der Anderen klebten an ihrem Rücken, als sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte und schließlich die Tür zum Sekretariat erreichte.**

**Die Sekretärin war sehr freundlich und zeichnete Bella die Wege zu ihren verschieden Stunden genau auf einem Plan des Campus ein. Bella war ihr dafür sehr dankbar, aber sie wusste sicher, dass sie sich trotzdem verlaufen würde.**

**Zusammen mit dem Gong betrat sie das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von ihrem Lehrer. Nur ein Platz war frei im Raum, in der letzten Reihe. Sie setzte sich. "Öffnen sie bitte ihre Bücher und bearbeiten sie die Aufgaben, die wir letzte Stunde begonnen haben!" Der Lehrer- Bella wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen- verschwand hinter einem Buch. Er hatte sie nicht bemerk, doch sie war froh darüber sich nicht auch noch vor der Klasse vorstellen zu müssen. "Hallo mein Name ist Bella, und ich bin hier her gezogen, damit meine Mom glücklich werden kann!" Schon die Vorstellung davon hatte zu Albträumen geführt. Eine Weile starrte sie an die Tafel, während alle um sie herum Bücher aufschlugen, in ihren Taschen kramten und man immer mehr stifte auf Papier kratzen hörte. Sie konnte ja nicht die ganze Stunde so sitzen bleiben, oder? Sie musste wohl ihren Sitznachbarn fragen, den Sitznachbarn, der sie anstarrte, als wäre sie ein Monster, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen würde. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Er hatte ein sehr schönes Profil. Markante Gesichtszüge, bronzefarbenes Haar, dass ihm in die Augen fiel. Aber seine Augen, die waren seltsam. Sie schienen nicht in dieses Gesicht zu gehören. Sie waren trübe, wirkten abwesend, naiv…, kindlich weich und naiv. Das passte nicht in seine starken, entschlossenen Gesichtszüge. Er bemerkte ihren Blick nicht. Vielleicht wird er ja häufig angestarrt, dachte sich Bella, bevor sie sich leise räusperte. Es schien ihn viel Anstrengung zu kosten, seine Augen von dem Buch zu lösen und ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Zögerlich drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr rüber. "Entschuldigung, aber ich bin neu, kannst du mir- äh, auf welcher Seite sind wir?" Sie spürte die Röte auf ihren Wangen, warum wurde sie rot? "S. 143", er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen, redete mit ihrem Kinn. "Dankeschön." flüsterte sie, sie musste Lachen, aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sie diesen seltsamen Kerl. Er hörte ihr leises Lächeln und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sein Blick streifte ihre Augen nur kurz, doch sein Blick schoss ihr in die Augen. Durch den ganzen Körper, bis sie ihn sogar in den Fußsohlen spürte. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Sie wendete sich ab. Für den Rest der Stunde grübelte sie über ihre Gefühle nach, etwas was bisher noch nie nötig war und sie wusste nach der Stunde kaum noch, was für einen Kurs sie grad besucht hatte. Über seine Gefühle dachte sie nicht nach. Sie hätte sowieso nicht ahnen können, was er empfand, oder noch viel schlimmer, die Person die er stets seinen Freund nannte.**


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Diese Cafeteria ist scheußlich. Das war das erste was Bella zu dieser Cafeteria einfiel. Kalte Neonleuchten. Trostlos. Sie stellte sich in der Essensausgabe an und entschied sich für dem Salat. Da kann man sich wenigsten noch vorstellen, wie es frisch ausgesehen haben sollte. Sie wollte noch etwas von dem Schoko-Pudding, doch die Cafeteria-Tante machte sie sehr unhöflich darauf aufmerksam , dass das die Soße für den Reis sei. Mist! Bella hörte ein böses Kichern und Getuschel hinter sich. Das ist hier wie in einem schlechten High School Film. Ihre Laune wurde schlechter. Dieser tag war von Anfang an blöd gewesen. Doch mit jeder Minute an dieser Schule, wurde er schlimmer. Wenn das so weiter geht, komme ich morgen nicht mehr wieder, dachte Bella als sie wütend ihr Tablett packte.

Die Cafeteria war klein, zu klein, deshalb wurde in zwei Schichten gegessen. Nur an einem Tisch war Platz. An ihm saß der Junge aus der ersten Stunde. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mädchen, sehr Jung, zu jung für die High School, hätte Bella gesagt, doch vielleicht wirkte sie auch nur so Jung weil sie so zierlich war. Sie hatte helle Haut, sehr helle Haut, ihre dunklen, streichholzkurzen Haare standen wirr in alle Richtung ab. Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde und eingefallen, doch ihre Augen strahlten, während sie auf den Jungen einredete. Sie war aufgeregt, aufgeregt und begeistert. Der Junge schaute abwesend auf sein Tablett mit dem selben Blick in den er schon in sein Buch geschaut hatte. Bella wollte sich nicht zu ihnen Setzen, doch im stehen essen, dass wollte sie auch nicht. Sie trat an den Tisch und wurde nicht bemerkt. Zögerlich setzte sie sich an den äußersten Rand der Bank, dem Jungen gegenüber. Plötzlich blickte das Mädchen sie an und schwieg. Ihre Augen waren groß und neugierig. Weil es auf ein mal ruhig war, blickte der Junge auf und folgte dem Blick des Mädchens. Balla wurde rot, schon wieder. "Entschuldigung… ich wollte nicht stören, aber äh- also, sonst ist kein Platz mehr frei." Sie lächelte nervös. "Es ist ok", der Junge sprach ruhig und blickte sie ruhig an, zwar nicht in die Augen, aber auch nicht mehr aufs Kinn. Er starrte auf ihre Wangenknochen, das ist doch schon Mal ein Fortschritt, dachte Bella. Mit seinen Worten hatte sich das Gesicht des Mädchens schlagartig verändert. Sie strahlte wieder, noch mehr als vorher und rutschte auf der Bank auf sie zu. "Hi, ich bin Alice und das ist mein Bruder Edward. Du musst das neue Mädchen sein, Bella?" - "Ja, das bin ich" Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier einfach zu schnell, dachte Bella. "Gefällt es dir hier. Ich weiß es regnet viel, und viele Leute finden das deprimierend. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran, nach einer Weile. Wie lange bist du denn schon hier? Ich hab nur ein paar Tage gebraucht mich um zu gewöhnen. In ein paar Jahren wirst du Sonne sogar als Unglückszeichen sehen, genau wie ich und alle hier" Normaler weiße fand Bella Menschen die so schnell sprachen nicht sehr sympathisch. Das meiste was sie sagen wirkt unüberlegt und Bella hat immer das Gefühl, dass sie genau so schnell auch über Menschen urteilen. Doch nicht so bei Alice, ihr Gehirn arbeitet wohl nur schneller als meins, Bella musste lächeln. Sie mochte dieses kleine Mädchen, sie wollte ihr auch gerne einmal eine Frage beantworten, aber kam nicht zu Wort. Während das Mädchen weiterredete und Edward immer noch auf ihre Wangeknochen schaute, sah sie im Augenwinkel , wie sich eine Gruppe von einem Tisch in der nähe erhob. Sie gingen auf ihren Tisch zu, wahrscheinlich wollen sie nur zurück, die Pause ist ja bald zu ende. Doch sie steuerten immer zielstrebiger auf ihren Tisch zu. Es war eine seltsame Gruppe. Drei Leute, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Der eine Junge war groß und wirkte sehr stark, er war sicher ein Senior. Genauso das Mädchen, sie war unglaublich schön. Sie hielt die Hand des Riesen. Der andere Junge war jünger, viel jünger vielleicht so alt wie Alice. Sie traten an den Tisch. Der Große öffnete den Mund, er sprach mit sehr tiefer Stimme, die tief aus dem Bauch zu kommen schien. "Alice kommst du? Hallo Edward." Er lächelte Edward an, traurig. Alice war verstummt. Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Tablett und schaute Edward mit ihren großen Augen traurig an. "Viel Spaß heute noch . Wir sehen uns dann wieder morgen." Der kleinere Junge nahm ihr das Tablett ab, das schöne Mädchen blickte auf ihre Schuhe, Edward schaute wieder auf sein Tablett. Die Gruppe entfernt sich. Es war wieder still am Tisch. Als die Gruppe die Cafeteria verlassen hatte, stand auch Edward auf- ruckartig. "Tschüss , Bella. Viel spaß noch an deinem ersten Tag" er lächelte. Das Lächeln machte sein Gesicht noch hübscher, doch man konnte auch sehen, dass er nicht oft lächelte. Schlagartig fühlte sich Bella toll, leicht und glücklich. Und bis eben war der Tag noch furchtbar gewesen. Sie lächelte zurück. Sie lächelte sogar immer noch, als sie ihr Tablett in den Abstellwagen schob und ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie als nächstes Sport hatte.


End file.
